Scars
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Why must it be like this? I don't understand! Why?Please tell me why! Aren't we friends? But yet we are hurting her! She is my sister my friend!Please read and found out :D friendship with NarutoxOCxSasuke and later a slight paring with SasukexOC


**Naruto- So I am going to start talking in here?**

**Sasuke- No Dobe your just going to stand there and look stupid**

**Yuki- Uhhh...ummmm guys **

**Naruto&Sasuke- What?**

**Yuki- She's here**

**Me- Oi you two are such baka's but whatever**

**Naruto&Sasuke- *stays quiet***

**Me- Okay here's a story I wanted to write so I hope you guys love or like it**

**Naruto- Genre in this story is mixed**

**Yuki- Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self**

**Me- What my OC looks like in this story: Yuki, short long cherry red hair with forest green highlights, blood red eyes, wears dragon necklace and dragon earrings**

**Naruto- Paring in here I guess you say SasukexOC?**

**Sasuke- Disclaimer ****Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha**** does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Scars**

People say that scars can go away but then some say they can come back but if this scar you have didn't go away it was just hidden deep inside of you and you let out all of your pain.

Two ninja's were in battle with each other as blood was cover them but as they were fighting with each other there was another ninja but she'd was too cover in blood as she'd watch her two friends fight as she'd tries to stop them but fail that is how she was cover in blood. But she was crying tears of blood because she will she wasn't a normal human she was like Naruto but abit more different though.

("Why won't they stop?") said the girl with blood red eyes.

* The two ninja's keep on fighting with each other *

("Please oh please let them both stop! Naruto-chan! Sasuke-kun!") the girl with blood red eyes cried as more tears of blood fell more.

Now going over to Naruto and Sasuke

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he goes and punishes Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back as he'd blocks Naruto's punishes.

As they keep on at it Naruto and Sasuke didn't see that their friend by the name of Yuki come over to them even though she was hurt badly by them as she'd tries to stop them fighting from the start but fail but Yuki didn't care at all.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Yuki yelled as she'd push them apart and after that she'd fell to the ground but she'd didn't care all she'd did was cry tears of blood.

"YUKI!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"It's no use I can't stop you two from fighting! Kakashi-sensei told me not to follow you two! He'd told me Yuki don't follow Naruto! Let him handle Sasuke! But no I didn't listen to Kakashi-sensei! I followed you anyways!" Yuki replied as she'd looks at the ground not wanting to look that them.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at Yuki for the moment not saying anything right now.

"It's been two and half years since you left us and the village!" Yuki replied as she'd looks at her right hand and then slams it to the ground hard as blood appear.

"Yuki!" Naruto yelled all worried.

("I am sorry Yuki") Sasuke said as he'd looks away.

"I don't care anymore! Go fuck yourself Sasuke!" Yuki said as she'd gets up from the ground.

"Yuki you don't mean that" Naruto replied.

"Yes I do and oh yea one more thing Sasuke" Yuki said as she'd slowly walks over to him.

"What!" Sasuke replied.

Yuki goes over to Sasuke as she'd close enough she'd goes and kiss him on the lips as that shock both Naruto and Sasuke as Yuki kissed Sasuke she'd kissed him so deeply that Sasuke couldn't help but kiss her back but Yuki was the one that pulled away first.

"You will never have me" Yuki replied as she'd turns around said some jutus to herself and she'd disappear right before their very own eyes.

("Yuki you couldn't tell Sasuke that you love him so much") Naruto replied.

("I will found you Yuki and when I do you'll be mine") Sasuke said.

Suddenly both of them stared to yelled out things to one another that only they can understand one another as Sasuke went first and then Naruto did.

"How did this happen? Yuki was crying for us to stop!" Sasuke replied.

"I know all of that Sasuke! You are my best friend! And I love you!" Naruto replied.

"And yet we did not listen to her! Yuki was crying tears of blood! And it was hurting her so very deeply! Do you know that I loved her so much Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"Yuki does too love you Sasuke! Those tears of blood were for you! She was crying was because she was so in love with you that it hurt her so much!" Naruto replied.

"I loved Yuki for so long! But yet I was hurting her! I didn't mean to hurt Yuki so very deeply!" Sasuke replied as he'd looks away from Naruto.

"I love her too! But hate it that Yuki is in pain! She is my sister and my best friend too! So please Sasuke come back to us! Well all love and miss you!" Naruto cried out to him as he'd looks at Sasuke who was looking at ground.

"I can't do that Naruto" Sasuke replied as he'd looks at Naruto.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked all angry.

"You know why Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Revenge?" Naruto replied as he'd looks at him.

"Yes revenge" Sasuke replied.

"I will not give up on taking you back to the Leaf Village" Naruto pointed out.

"I will not go back there" Sasuke replied.

After that both walked away from one another as Sasuke went back to his group as Naruto went back to Yuki and Sai, and Kakashi-sensei. As Naruto got back he was greeted by Yuki and Sai as they told him that Kakashi-sensei was upset with him but Naruto didn't really care as he goes over by a tree and sits down as Sai follows after him but not Yuki as she walks away from the camp site but Kakashi saw that but didn't say a word he'd left her alone with her thoughts.

As Yuki goes deep into the forest she knew that she'd wouldn't be all alone there as a shadow come towards her as she'd only sighed.

"What to you want you asshole?" Yuki asked as she'd was so angry still.

"Is that a way to greet the one you love Yuki?" said a familiar voice as he'd smiles abit.

"Go to hell Sasuke" Yuki replied as she'd looks away and takes two step forward.

"Sorry no can do" Sasuke replied as he'd was now by her side.

"Go away!" Yuki hissed as she'd was about to walk away from Sasuke but he went grab her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"No I won't go away" Sasuke replied as he'd tightens his hold on her.

"You bastard! Go away! Leave me alone!" Yuki yelled as she'd tries to breaks free from his hold on her.

"No I won't!" Sasuke replied as he'd goes and turns her around now and went and kiss her.

"..." Yuki didn't say word she was surprise at this.

As Sasuke kissed her so deeply Yuki moaned into the kissed as Sasuke just smiles abit at that as he'd deepens the kiss more after about minute Sasuke was the one pulls away first.

"I will come back for you Yuki" Sasuke replied as he'd gave her one more kiss to her lips.

"Don't hold your breath! I already told you, you will never have me!" Yuki replied as she smiled all slyly at him.

"Ah but we will see about that Yuki" Sasuke replied as he'd smiles back at Yuki.

"Yes we will" Yuki replied.

As Yuki watched Sasuke disappear before her Yuki just sighs and heads back to camp she'd didn't care what Sasuke said to her Yuki knows that Sasuke will come for her but she'd won't let him Yuki will not let Sasuke have her. Yuki will never go to Sasuke never but Sasuke on the other hand will not let that stop him after all he will get what he wants and that was Yuki. As Yuki was back at camp she saw her brother Naruto who was already getting ready for bed as she'd goes over to him. As the sun sets Kakashi's team was getting really for the night as Naruto and Yuki were slowly falling asleep as Sai stayed on guard as Kakashi watches them all.

End

* * *

**Me- Well there you have it XD**

**Yuki- *was looking at me***

**Naruto- I was as awesome XDDDDD**

**Sasuke- No you were not dobe **

**Yuki- Here we go**

**Naruto- Shut up Sasuke!**

**Me- Well I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Naruto- I hate you Sasuke!**

**Sasuke- I love ya too Naruto **

**Yuki- Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Me- Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
